This invention relates to head apparel, more particularly a feminine sports enthusiast's headband having curly streamers extending from the central region down the back of the wearer's head with the streamers fastened with a clasp and the headband having a tiara or crown appearance.
The prior art has disclosed various caps, head-dress, head apparel such as caps advertising a name on them, head-dresses with veils and the like; however, such items lack attraction by feminine sports enthusiasts and are not readily adaptable to fanatical enthusiasm for sports entities.